Cupcakes: The Alternate Version
by LAFaraday
Summary: A new twist added to the famous fanfic Cupcakes. I do not own any of the characters. MY FIRST FANFIC, EXPECT MISTAKES! Rated T for some bad language and blood.


I will never forget the day I was betrayed by someone I thought to be my friend. This "friend" ended up being the biggest psychopath I had ever met. I always knew Pinkie Pie was a little "off", yet I had no idea she was a mass murder and a cannibal. In a way, it was her betrayal that saved my own life.

It all started when she asked me to help her bake cupcakes. She offered me one, stating it was a "taste test". I had no idea that the cupcake was drugged with some sort of sleeping herb. When I awoke, I was in a dark room, tied down tight. Pinkie was staring at me with a wicked grin on her face. At first, I believed it was all a prank. We both enjoyed pranks. When she said that she hadn't pulled any pranks today, I started to panic. She told me that I really was helping her with her cupcakes. In fact, she said I was the most important part, the main ingredient.

Next, I tried reasoning with her. There was no way she would get away with this. I told her how everyone would notice I was gone. Furthermore, the weather would not be managed. All she did was laugh her insipid laugh. She said…..gulp… she said that there were plenty of Pegasus Ponies, and that one gone wouldn't do any harm. Besides, she had experience. After she turned on the lights, my heart began beating faster than a speeding Pegasus. Skulls were everywhere, organs were floating like balloons and the most dreadful thing of all, the words "Life's A Party" Written in blood on the wall. I could not bear what was happening. My fears were confirmed when Pinkie put on a dress made of the cutie marks of other ponies. Three pairs of wings, all different colors were attached to it as well. She even put on a necklace made from the horns of other unicorn ponies. She had all different blades prepared for the dirty deed. She kept reassuring me that it would be fun, and she was glad to spend my last moments with me. To prove her seriousness, she showed me the skull of my previous griffin friend Gilda. As she picked up her first knife, tears began to run down my eyes.

Her blade first penetrated my left flank, cutting around my cutie mark. My warm blood was flowing out of the wound. She then took a skinning knife and removed my mark entirely. To think I worked so hard for it, and she ripped it off me. The pain was unbearable. She then continued to my right flank, doing the same thing. After they both were removed, she danced around with them in her hands as if they were pom-poms. She then place down the skinning knife and picked up a large bowie knife. She proceeded to my left wind and her dreaded words pierced my ears like her terrible blades.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just **wing it!" **she said.

At the sight of her blade coming down, I moved my wing out of the way. Her blade jabbed into my side near the lower restraint. I held back a scream as I did not want to show weakness. There was no way I was going to let her take my wings from me!

Her blade came down again, yet this time, I anticipated the path of the knife. I knocked the blade into the air, it cut through my top restraint. I used my free hand to smash the stunned Pinkies face in. She may have been psychotic, yet she was not stronger than me. My blow knocked her to the ground. I quickly undid the other restraints as Pinkie came began to get up. She picked up the blade nearest to her and threw it towards me. Luckily, I escaped the restraints before the blade could sink into my flesh. With all my might, I hit her in the gut with my strongest hoof. My back legs were in serious pain, yet I could still manage to hobble upon them. I moved over to the table nearest to me and picked up Gilda's skull. Her beak had still maintained its sharpness. I used it as a weapon and sunk it into Pinkies side. She howled in pain.

"No, this is not how it is supposed to be!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I could not let her take anymore Ponies lives. I grabbed the blade she used to cut off my cutie marks to slit her throat open. She screamed in agony as bright red blood seeped all over her homemade dress of victims.

"You always were a stuck up bitch, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said as blood leaked from her neck and mouth.

Fueled by rage, I continuously stabbed her with the accursed knife she used to steal away my identity. After a whole minute of slicing and hacking, I was sure the demonic Pony was dead. She could never harm anypony else. Red blood stained my rainbow mane. I quickly left the room I was held in. It seemed that I was still inside the bakery. I bolted out of the building as quickly as possible. I headed back to the only person I could talk to about this, Princess Celestia.

The Princess took my story as a major shock. After telling her, I collapsed from the blood loss from my many wounds. When I awoke, I was surrounded by my friends who were comforting me. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack, they were all there. They told me that the princess had sent a team to investigate the bakery and that the owners were being put on trial for assisting a mass murderer. I looked down at my sides to see that my wounds had been stitched and that my cutie marks were magically in place. My friends told me that they were reattached by Equistria's finest doctors. The process had barely left a scar. Although I was now safe, I wondered what drove Pinkie Pie into madness. Why had she turned into a murdering cannibal? Only she could answer these questions, yet she was no longer alive.


End file.
